An Interesting Relationship
by SilverBloodedKitsune
Summary: It all started when he got comfort from Bro. It was innocent at first, and Dave even enjoyed it. Even when it escalated from there. WARNING: Contains Stridercest, yaoi, some language. Smut in later on chapters.
1. A Broken Heart

**WARNING: This has language, eventual smut, Boy x Boy, and incest. (Stridercest). If you dislike any of this, please leave now.**

**Sorry for how confusing this will be at points. In this chapter, there's a small 'fight' scene in the beginning, that was just so pointless. So. Yeah. Sorry. I just needed something to say to make the story go along and start. XD;; **

**Also, I do realize Bro is his guardian/father. In this fict, like many others, I portray him to be an actual brother, who takes care of him. I know it's senseless to point it out, but hey, some people have different views on Bro. 3. **

Dave Strider wasn't one to cry. Not even when he found out a relative had passed away, or when his puppy fled and never came back- Sure, he was depressed, but he never cried. Except, this time was different. He was hurt. And rather badly. Earlier that day-Well, last period of school,- his now ex girlfriend confronted him in the hallway.

"You're worthless, Strider. You're a fucking douche bag who doesn't know shit." she said, giving an accusing point to Dave, who was just minding his own business with his close friends. "No wonder I was dating someone our whole relationship, at least he fucking cared."

"Whoa, wait, Jess, you were dating someone else, while dating me?" He questioned, blown away by this stupid atmosphere surrounding them.

"Better fucking believe it, he's good in bed. You haven't even gotten laid yet." She smirked, and crossed her arms. Boy, this chick needed better ways to try to humiliate someone.

"Well, bitch, you're just jealous you can't get into my sexy pants anyway, because let's face it, I think my dick is longer than his anyway." Dave responded, trying to keep his coolkid act up, even if he was hurting just a little.

After quite a bit of bickering, she began her fake tears, calling over the supposed boyfriend of hers. "Oh, Sean! He hurt me bad.." she lied, and before anyone could react, Dave found himself against the lockers, with a cut on his left cheek. It swelled and bled. Everything happened just so fast.

On the upside to this, the student got caught, with only a ten day suspension-Mostly just for bringing a knife to school, and harming another student.

This whole line of things was beginning to horribly confuse Dave. It was an utterly confusing situation- It really had no point, Jess was a total bitch and always wanted attention on her, so that's why she started the pointless thing. Just to see Dave hurt. And it hurt him bad. He went to his apartment, as usual, and unlocked the door. Bro must not have been home. That's good. He made his way to his room, where he finally broke down, slamming his stuff into the corner, and throwing himself on his bed to muffle the uncool sobs that emitted from his hurting throat. He was just coughing out inaudible words, more than likely along the lines of 'Stupid cunt' and 'she's just a fucking whore anyway'. He was more upset that she called him out for being a useless virgin. Oh, how humiliating- Even Egderp got in someones pants! Why couldn't he!

It took him two and a half hours to calm down. By then, it was about 4:30 PM, and Bro would be home in about an hour. He had to think fast, he had to make up an excuse as to why his face was red and cut up, and why he had those tear streaks on his face. He had a feeling that he'd get humiliated even at home, by his own brother, for crying. That's just how he thought of Bro-As a big dick. Finally, Dave stood and left the room to go to the bathroom, to clean up his face. He just stared in the mirror at first, not believing how torn up he looked, even though it was only a three inch cut. With shaky hands, he slipped off his shades, and stared at the puffy, bloodshot, red eyes he had. It made him frown with how weak he looked right now. He was Dave fucking Strider! He couldn't be weak, not even at home! But..Even a Strider would probably be upset from a brutal breakup like that. He grabbed a wash cloth and proceeded to soak it in cold water, dragging the cool material over the throbbing cut that caused his cheek to swell a bit. He hissed, the stinging and memory of today's events flooding back to him, causing him to leak his salty tears again. Oh, like that would help the situation any-It only seeped into the wound, and made it stung worse. Way to go.

Wait, wasn't he supposed to be doing something right now? He had to be thinking of ways to throw Bro's ninja mind-reading off. He couldn't let Bro find out he lost a school fight, and was crying.

"Maybe I could say I was practicing on the roof..Yeah, yeah! And then, fuckin, fell on the sword and cut myself, and I wasn't crying, it was just exhaustion sweat going into my fuckin sexy eyes!" He plotted out loud, to a bright purple Smuppet that was casually sitting there on the counter. Hey, you'd talk to something if it was there, too. "No, no, he wouldn't believe that.. What if I just said I cut myself by trying to run with a knife? No. I'm a dumbass. He would think the same thing."

Boy, it was hard to think when your head was clouded with things that bothered you. He then glanced at the clock that was hanging in the bathroom- Shit! He'd be home in fifteen minutes! Where did all the time go? Absconding fast to his room, Dave tugged out his laptop, tugged on the slightly cracked shades (he'd have to explain that, too, probably) and made it look like nothing was wrong.

"That's it! I can lie, and say I won the fight! And cried...in _laughter_ because the lardass was weak! Yeah!" He fist pumped the air at his plan. He was all excited until John pestered him on their chat client.

-ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead at 17:20-

**EB**: Dave?

**EB**: Please tell me you're there..

Dave took several moments before he replied.

**TG**: Why wouldn't I be here?

**TG**: I bring the life to Pesterchum. Look, I have at least ten of you signed on after I did.

**TG**: I'm that fucking amazing.

**EB**: Well.. I guess so.

**EB**: How are you feeling after today? :(

**EB**: It was a rough day, I'd imagine.

Why did he have to go there? It brought everything back- The humiliation, the breakup, the attack.. Everything. His tears silently streamed down his face.

**TG**: Bro, I'm fine.

**TG**: Why wouldn't I be? It's just a cut, and it's just another slut who didn't get her way.

**EB**: As much as I agree with that..

**EB**: I know you're bothered. You haven't been yourself since earlier today.

**EB**: You didn't even yell at Rose when she used her tentacle therapy on you.

**TG**: Look, I'm fucking fine.

**TG**: I'm Dave motherfucking Strider. I got this shit.

**TG**: It'll pass.

**EB**: Alright.. I'm here if you need anyone to talk to, okay?

**EB**: Oh, shoot, sorry. Dad needs me.

**EB**: Take care :B Bye!

-ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 17:38-

Dave sighed, and ended up closing his laptop after that. Suddenly, he heard the door open, and knew he'd be screwed if he didn't put his plan into action.


	2. Bro's Comfort is Nice

**Blah, another chapter. 3 I hope to submit a chapter a day~ Enjoy~**

**:c Sorry if this chapter makes _no_ sense whatsoever, and stuff like that; I was having a tough time writing this, due to writer's block.**

Or, that's what Dave thought. Bro had arrived home at five, not six, like he usually did. He heard him planning excuses up. But he would let Dave stew a bit―He wouldn't tell him he was home earlier than the other thought.

"Hey, fuckface, I'm home." He called out to his younger brother, who decided to show his face after a minute's time lapse.

"Hey, dude." Dave said cooly, averting his already hidden eyes.

"The hell happened to your face?"

"Oh, um.." Dave hesitated, after being put on the spot. Quick, think fast. "Just a little tussle after school. No big deal. Fucker learned after that."

He knew Dave was lying. He was just waiting for him to fess up. He quirked a brow, and just stared at him.

"What? It's a-all that happened.." He begun to feel his eyes water, and it made him step back. He knew that look, and he was torn up from the thoughts in his head. "I-I have homework to do."

"That's a motherfucking lie, Dave." Bro commented, crossing his arms. He smirked upon seeing his brother squirm, but then frowned deeply when he saw tears appearing from under Dave's glasses. He stepped closer, and dropped his voice a little. "What happened, really? It doesn't look like any fight."

"S-she broke up with me.." He shakily whispered. Truthfully, this chick was his first girlfriend- All the time he'd claimed to have past ones, but..That was all just a joke to keep himself looking slick and cool. "S-she was d-dating someone the whole time.. She lied and fucking sent him after me, and he cut me up.."

Bro hesitated a moment, before stepping closer. He didn't say a word, and just wrapped his arms around Dave, letting him cry it out. He knew how it felt to be betrayed- It was a shitty feeling, and he would only wish it on the worst douche in the world. He hated being this calm and caring, but hell, it was his brother, and it was someone he _did_ care about to some extent. This made Dave question something.

"Bro.." He asked very, very softly, "Are you high or somethin'? You..Don't usually care.."

"Dave, you know if I had stuff, I'd be in my room not sharing." He tried to joke, and just rubbed at Dave's back to calm him. "Why don't we just go chill on the couch, alright? You can tell me anything. Tell me what happened."

And they did. Dave sobbed about it for a half hour to Bro, who was actually listening intently. Occasionally, Bro would gently rub Dave's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Fuck, dude. Didn't know she was that much of a bitch.." He commented when Dave was completed with his story. "I've been through that shit before, too. It sucks major dick. But hey, you'll find someone else, right? It would be as if nothing bad happened at all!"

Wow, he was horrible with comfort. That made Dave sigh. "She was the only one to, you know, even think of accepting me. Well, I mean, she apparently couldn't take me, but..She didn't even kiss me, she only hugged me."

Bro chuckled and kissed Dave's cheek in a loving, brotherly way. "Well, fuck her. No bitch is worth keeping if she doesn't suck you off." He paused. "Did she even do that?"

Dave's cheeks were sprinkled with a light blush upon being kissed. Sure, he was his brother, but anyone would get embarrassed by that. "No, no she never sucked me off. Why would I want her dirty whore mouth on my junk?"

"You do have a point." Bro chuckled, and leaned back, his arm still around Dave's shoulders. "What d'you want for dinner, dude?"

"NOT pizza. Anything but pizza."

"So... Pizza."

"Eh.."

"What kind?"

"Cheese."

"Figures." Bro commented and stood up, disappearing into the kitchen.

Once again, something bothered Dave. What was he doing blushing over his Brother? He shouldn't be liking that, any child would have flailed and avoided that kind of affection! But..It.. It was just needed. When he was this upset, he just needed this comfort. However, he didn't quite feel right. It felt bad to do.

"Pizza will be here in thirty." Bro reminded him as he walked through the room, and down the hall to his bedroom.

Now, their house was a great apartment. Big living space, small kitchen, a fridge filled with shitty swords, and even a small hallway that led to two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a random closet. Bro's bedroom was right beside Dave's, and the bathroom was across the hall from them. The closet was at the end of the hall, and it was more like a room rather than a closet. With this random fact stated, Dave got a little upset again. When Bro disappeared to his room, he usually only came out a couple times during the night, and it was mostly just to use the bathroom. He decided to get up and visit Bro in the 'Uncharted Territories' which, in other words, was Bro's room.

"Hey, dude.." He questioned through the door. "Can I come in and chill with you?"

"Eh.." Bro could be heard clicking off of whatever site he was on, and shuffling papers, books and other things was heard as well. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Quickly darting away and getting his laptop, he entered the semi large room, just to plop on the surprisingly neat bed. "Thanks."

"It's strange you suddenly wanna chill, lil' dude." He commented, turning slightly to look at him from behind the pointed shades.

"What, a guy can't hang with his brother?" Dave asked stupidly, his eyes carefully scanning the room from behind his own pair of shades. It was a semi-large room, but a little cluttered. There were a box of condoms perched on a high shelf, clothes strewn in the area where the hamper was, posters all over the wall, empty soda cans in various places.. Even random assed stuff like old snow globes Gram gave to them. It was like Narnia threw up in his room.

"Eh, whatever floats your boat." He said and re opened the browser, just to hide a tab. It was more than likely porn, again. This was about the time he came in to do God knows what. So, in Dave's head, he pretty much just cockblocked his brother from his daily porn intake. 

After around twenty minutes, the pizza man finally showed up. And of course, Dave had to answer the door.

"Sup."

"Total is twenty dollars even."

What a steal that was for two large pizzas, and a bottle of coke. "'kay." Dave murmured, handing the money and a tip, before closing the door, Pizza boxes in hand. "Come on, dude."

Bro emerged from his room, a little anxious. What Dave didn't know was that in the time it took for him to leave and pay, he'd had his laptop invaded. A prank, per se. "Yep. Let's eat in the living room, watch some t.v., too."

Huh. "Oh. Fine, fine." He replied, placing two slices on his paper plate, a cup of soda, and a napkin. He plopped onto the couch, and waited patiently for Bro.

Bro did the same, of course. But he couldn't help but snicker at his thoughts. Dave would eventually have to use his laptop, and he'd see several tab opened with gay porno.

But did Bro know Dave's little secret? This would end up making the whole joke fail.


	3. Awkward Moments Are Indeed Awkward

**Another potentially random-ass chapter. A little.. NSFW in this chapter. Not too bad, but it's still there.**

And suddenly, Cal appears beside the brothers. Dave flinches, and Bro starts laughing.

"Aw, fuck dude, you shoulda seen the look on your face!"

"You're an ass."

"Well, that makes me a very sexy ass."

"Your ass is flat."

"You have a bubble butt!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah. It's funny to think of how you get into your skinny jeans without them ripping."

"My ass is not huge!"

"It's almost as big as my biggest smuppet's ass."

"Right." Dave glared to the side, then stood, squishing his plump rear. "Fine, me and my butt are going back to my room to derp around on the computer."

Bingo. Dave would see what he left! "Heh. Go right ahead, bubble butt."

Bro waited several minutes, and even watched Dave carry the red laptop into his room and shut the door. What, no reaction? He'd have to check on that, and soon. Standing after about ten minutes, Bro threw the paper plates away in the trash, before heading to the freezer to get a popsicle. Oh, the bullshitted new part of the plan..

"Hey! You forgot your dildo to go with the po-" Bro stopped mid sentence as he stared at a very naked Dave Strider. It was as if all time stopped. Both of them were blushing, poor Dave was frozen mid stroke, and Bro dropped the still wrapped popsicle to the floor. "S-s-shit, sorry dude!" He cried out, before slamming the door and hurrying off. That was the most embarrassing thing, even compared to an incident that happened a few years back in high school! He couldn't get that image out of his head. It was as if his mind took a photo of it- Dave, laying on his bed, a leg arched with a finger exploring himself, the free hand delicately stroking his solid erection...No! No, no, no, no, NO! He mustn't be thinking of this, it was wrong! Very wrong! It was illegal, even! Even if Dave was sixteen, and he himself was nineteen. But..He had to apologize for not knocking. He should have known his brother was at the age to be experimenting with that sort of stuff. He'd do it later, of course.

On Dave's end, he was nearly dying on the inside. He was nervous about leaving his room, his orgasm still incomplete. He didn't dare to finish after being barged in on, and it was rather hard to get rid of his raging erection. Would Bro be angry with him that he was doing this? He hoped not. After all, it was Bro's fault this all began. If he hadn't left the hottest porn up on his computer, he wouldn't have gotten aroused. But he could be blamed, too, for staying on the page. God damn the logic.

Four hours later, Dave got a little more comfortable and managed to escape his room to grab a drink. Thank goodness. He was dying of thirst.

"Hey." Bro's soft voice came from behind him, when he stood from getting a drink from the fridge. Every muscle froze in his body.

"H-hey." He finally responded, turning around. He still wasn't wearing his shades from earlier.

"Look, we need to talk."

"A-about what?"

"Earlier."

"O-Oh.."

"Chill. I'm not angry, we just.. Need to talk about it."

Dave couldn't have been more nervous and vulnerable. He didn't have his shades, it was a sensitive topic, and Bro was being gentle about it. He sat on the couch tensely, opening the soda.

"First off, I'm sorry for barging in on you. It's happened to me before, and it's kinda embarrassin'."

"I-It's okay."

"Now..about what you were doing..I just have a question, and I won't be weirded out. Was it because of my prank I pulled, or tried to pull, on you?"

Dave nodded, still avoiding eye contact. "Y-yeah."

"See, there's no big deal in it. Honestly, it's kinda cool you're experimenting with that stuff. To be honest with ya, bro.." He started, and leaned back on the couch. "I'm Bisexual myself. It's not bad, havin' the hots for both sides. It actually is easier in my opinion.

Maybe he should just come out with it. "I-I...I think I might be more than that.." He whispered, looking to the side.

"Gay?"

Dave nodded.

"That's not bad. It's kinda cool you trust me enough to tell me." Bro smiled warmly, and pet his hair. "I'll take a stab and say I'm the only one who knows, right?" He got another nod. "I don't see why you're so upset about it. It's all chill. Hey, I could even help you out if you need anything answered. Since, ya know, I've done it with guys."

Dave blushed a bit, but got a hint of jealousy. He knew Bro had tons of exes, or even one night stands, but..Something about knowing that Bro got to do those things and he hadn't even been sucked off got him jealous.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah." Dave's mouth spoke before he could think. "What's it like to be with a guy?"

"Well, in the means of chilling out, it's like us right now. Relationship wise, it's just like any old date, but we know what guys like, so it's almost easier. Like when girls are lesbian, they think the same." Way to be sexist, Bro. Way to be.

Dave nodded, and kept silent.

"Oh..Do you mean like.." He got a nod. "Oh. Well.. You know how you were using your fingers earlier? It's kinda like that. Just..Bigger, obviously. I've taken and given, so I could tell you it feels good both ways."

Dave's face darkened with the blush. "Oh. That's.. That's cool..." He mumbled, and fidgeted.

"Hey. I know you aren't going to school tomorrow, but today was a long day. You should think about going to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Night, Bro." Dave murmured and stood, hesitating. He wanted the comfort like he got earlier today—The kiss to the cheek––but didn't dare to ask for it. He just walked off to his room, and shut the door.


	4. The Dream That Sparks Confessions

**:3 thank you guys for the reviews. I appreciate them. It makes me want to write more.~**

**Oh, and another weird, makes-no-sense chapter..Sorry D: I've had a lack of inspiration lately.**

**FROM THIS CHAPTER UNTIL I FEEL LIKE IT- I would like people to PM me ideas of what to put in the chapters. Such as what should happen (More smut, less smut, ideas of how a scene should go, suggestions of new scenes, etc). They must be completely serious, and you must give an explanation of where it ties in, or what will happen. **

**Your ideas may or may not be used, but I'd appreciate it if you gave me something to work off of!  
>-<strong>

Before Dave knew it, he found himself on top of Bro, kissing him with such a fiery need. He was already rock hard, his hips desperately trying to get the contact that he needed on his aching member, his hands gripping his shoulders to keep him in place, but it was no use. Bro was stronger, and he pulled away just to dominate _him_. It was one of those amazing things that Dave wanted – the kisses and touches his body craved. He was just too into this. Suddenly, while his pants were being unbuttoned, everything went white.

Dave shot out of bed, and suddenly got angry. That was all a dream! Why! It was too good-Wait. No. No he couldn't think that. It was his _brother_, not some guy from school he could date! But.. It was just too good. Clearly it was, because his sleep shirt was horribly tented up, and a bit wet from the pre juices. "Fuck.." He whispered, palming himself through the fabric. No, what if Bro walked in again? That made him shudder and pull his hand away.

In Bro's room, Bro sat at the computer with his headphones plugged in, staring at some sort of website. Oh look, porn. Per usual. He wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. But..It just wasn't right. He didn't feel as aroused from this as he did the other night when he caught his sexy brother in the middle of whatever he was doing. This irritated him and he closed the window, standing up. The earbuds fell out on their own, so he wasn't trapped. "Hnf..Hey, fuckface, what do you want for breakfast?" He called through the walls, walking out into the kitchen/living room combo. He wore his boxers and a sleep shirt, but nothing else.

Dave emerged, seeming to wear the same. However, the shirt was the only article of clothing he wore. It came down to his knees, so he was cleverly hidden...Aside from the small tent that was there still. Why wouldn't it go away? He wished it would, it was so awkward. "Um.. I can make myself those..Freezer waffles.."

"Check the expiration date on em, I have no idea how long they've been in there."

"We bought them last week, remember?"

"Oh." Bro turned to meet his brother's gaze, even if both of their eyes were shielded by dark glasses. Good thing, too, because he was scanning Dave's body. Why did he wear such skimpy clothing to bed? Wait..What's that wet spot on the tee? No, it could just be a stain..

"Well, are you going to move your ass out of the way?"

"I don't think you should eat them, your bubble butt will get bigger."

"Worth the risk when you're hungry. Now move, or I'll eat you."

Bro's brain interpreted it as a sexual joke, and pictures came to his mind. He imagined Dave, down on his knees in this very kitchen, tending to his throbbing member. But before the fantasy could continue, Dave shoved him away from the fridge.

"Jesus, why don't you just move, dude. Your legs aren't broken." He angrily said, retrieving the box from the freezer.

–

The morning continued with the tormenting bickering, and a few nicknames thrown in here and there. However, something still didn't leave Bro's head—That picture of Dave he imagined up. What would it feel like? Sure, he'd gotten off by so many people, and even some friends, but not his brother. He wished to find out, but he knew Dave would think he was weird. He'd have to remember this for later, when he was alone.

Dave was now in the living room area, watching some random cooking show. "Dude, why the fuck can't you cook?" What a contrasting thing compared to Bro's thoughts.

"Because you're a picky eater, and if I try to make what they do, you'd think it was gross regardless."

"Yeah, that and you'd burn the whole apartment building down."

"I'm not _that_ bad of a cook! You're the one who can set Ramen on fire."

"That was ONE TIME!"

"Still happened."

"Fuck you."

"When?" He replied cleverly, but noticed the flush on his brothers cheeks. "I'm kidding, Dave."

Relief set in when Bro said he was kidding. Though, a side in him wished he wasn't. He wished he could just be comfortable with Bro, in his bed, cuddling-Or doing like his dream was doing to him. "Hey, Bro?"

"Yeah, dude?" He questioned, sitting on the couch beside Dave. By then, they'd been dressed for about an hour—Shorts, t-shirts, socks, that's it—and every hint of arousal had faded. Except for Dave's question.

"What's it mean when you have a dream 'bout someone that you can't have? I mean, I know it's chill to have those, but it was far too sexual to be legal."

Bro thought, honestly, for a few minutes. "Well, you obviously know what that shit feels like, just..Was it different, were you by yourself in it?"

"No."

"Who was there?"

"I can't tell you." Dave looked away quietly, biting his lip. This was awkward, he never should have brought this up.

"Why not?"

"You'd think I was weird."

"Dude, you know shit about me that's weird as fuck. Well, I mean, smuppet porn wise. What I'm getting at, is if you knew half the shit I do or like, you'd think I was the weird one."

"Yeah, I guess.."

Then, it begun to fall into place. The way Dave was looking the other way, the way his tone was soft when he was asking this stuff, the suddenness of him even bringing this topic up... "Dave, was it me who was in your dream?"


	5. Questions

**Blah, this is so late! I'm sorry I make my stories short; I find 1,000 or so words to be plenty per chapter. It also allows me to make some cliffhangers or allows me to plot what happens next.**

**Also, this week I have midterms. Half day every day, three hours of testing :c Not too bad.  
><strong>

**Again, please forgive me, and enjoy reading c: 3**

Dave's breath hitched in his throat. Bro'd caught on. '_Fuck, he's on to me..' _He thought to himself. Though, it honestly wasn't a secret anymore. "Um.."

"Dave, listen. I'm not being egotistical in any way, nor am I going to be angry or grossed out." He said, quite seriously. "I just am curious."

"..." Dave looked at the floor, his face and ears tinted darkly. "Yeah..It was.."

"Mm." Bro even got red in the face. Actually, how could he not? His brother was dreaming of him sexually – he kinda felt honored. "That's okay, though. It happens. Honestly, I've had..Some dreams about you too." he quietly admitted to his flustered little brother.

"R-really?" He looked up, thankful for the shades. He truly felt weak like this, being interrogated by his brother for something so..Embarrassing. "Bro?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it wrong to..._like_ the dreams?"

"Well.." He was stunned. He didn't know how to answer to that. Well, he did, but he didn't know how the other would react.

"Well...?"

"No, it's not wrong to like them." He started, "I mean, I like the dreams that you're in, too, so..I guess the feeling's mutual."

Minutes passed with them sitting in silence, their eyes trained on the television to avoid further embarrassment.

"Does..Is...Is it legal?"

Bro frowned. "Well..In society, no. It's considered wrong and gross. But, I mean, if it happens, it happens. I guess as long as it's kept between the two people involved.. It's not a problem."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I 'unno. I was just kinda curious." Truthfully, Dave wished he could reenact his dream. If sex felt that great, so Bro says, he wanted to feel it. But he knew to take it slow.

"No big deal. Hey, I have to go out today, work called me in." Bro had a job as a bartender at the local bar. Of course, he never drank unless it was at a family party. Then again, he shouldn't have even done that, then. He's still underaged.

"Oh. Alright." He glanced at the clock. "This early? It's only three."

"Bar opens earlier on Fridays. I'll be home around ten, or something." He swung on his light jacket, and then his shoes, walking out after a small 'bye'.

"Guess that gives me time to do whatever.." He said to himself, before glancing around. Wait, he could go snoop around! No, he's done that before. What if he had something new? No...It was wrong. Nah, it was too good to resist. Dave stood and dashed off to Bro's room as soon as he knew the other was gone, and scanned the room with his eyes. Oh? That book wasn't there before. Or was it, and he never noticed? Whatever the case, he went to it, and opened it. "A..Diary?" He questioned out loud, before reading a few pages. One of them was labeled just last night.

**xxxx  
><strong>  
>Mo xx day xx<p>

Damn, this kid's going to be the death of me. He wore such a cute thing

to bed, and it was more revealing than usual.. I think he's on to me in a

way, and is trying to torment me into making a move. Though, I really

shouldn't be thinking that. It's wrong. Unless he has similar feelings?

Nah, he could be too young for that. Besides, I think he hates me

anyway.

**xxxx  
><strong>

There also was another right after that one.

**xxxx  
><strong>  
>mo xx day xx<p>

I can't get my head out of the clouds. The fucking kid is in my head

ever since today when I caught him fapping to his laptop. I'm curious

though.. What was he looking at? I mean, I know it was some pretty

great porn I left on his computer..But it doesn't seem like it was doin

it to just that. Oh well. I guess I'll never find out unless I ask, which

I probably never will. He'd think I was a freak for liking him. It's so

wrong to like my brother..I guess it's only because it's incest, not a

big age gap. What, two, three years? That isn't as bad as some of the

shit I see online. Whatever. I'll figure it out at some point.

**xxxx**

Dave set the book down in its exact position that he found it in. Bro really felt that way? Wow. He never thought it could happen. He'd definitely ask him later.

And then, later came. It was a long, boring wait that was shortened by sleeping, gaming, and even drawing. Bro walked in the door, and when Dave went to turn to greet him, he chucked his coat at him playfully.

"Hey! You ass!" Dave cried out, scrambling to get the coat off.

"Tch, how was your day, lil dude?" He asked after making his way in, and onto the couch with a bottle of water.

"Boring as fuck without you here, I can say that." He replied, plopping down beside him.

"Aww, I feel somewhat loved." He joked, nudging into Dave. "What'd you do while I was gone?"

"Oh, well just went around looking for stuff to do..I gamed a bit and slept mostly." He purposely left out the part about the diary. One, because he knew his ass would be dead if he mentioned it, plus the fact that he shouldn't be snooping in his brother's room while he's gone.

"That sounds boring."

"You're boring."

"S'not what your dream said."

"Fuck you."

"When?"

"Never, because you never get any."

"Bull shit."

"Oh..So I kinda have a serious thought now that we're somehow on this subject.." Dave said quietly, looking away.

Bro paused, and noticed the serious question. "Sure, dude. What's up?"

"Since you..._have_ been with people.. What's it like? I mean, I know I already asked this, but what's it like to be that close? Do you even like anyone?" He asked. He knew his brother often had short relationships—Not that many, but they never lasted long anyway.

"Well, it's awesome. The kissing is nice..And yeah, I guess you could say I like someone."

"Who?"

"..."

"Bro, who do you like?"

"..."

"Me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool.." He gave a smile, his hip scooting closer to the older. "...Hey, can...You show me how nice it is to kiss someone?"

Bro hesitated. "Are you sure?" He turned slightly, only to have Dave's face kinda close to his.

"Yeah.." He whispered, before closing the gap and pressing their lips together.


	6. More Experienced Than He Seems

**Late, late update. Sorry. My laptop had crashed (The hard drive, to be exact..So I lost the chapter that I began, and everything off of it in general), drama, and school work. Blah, blah.**

**Also, in the last chapter, where Dave was asking Bro who he liked, FF decided to make the "..." parts where Bro spoke disappear. Sorry if it caused any confusion at all.**

**Edit (Three Weeks Later Than What's Above) : I noticed that, while typing and saving, my laptop (new hard drive and all) decided it wanted to delete a majority of what I wrote.. Blarh! So, here's a small part..**

**I don't think you need another warning, but I will anyway. WARNING: Masturbation and 'secret' phone sex!**

**In the texts they send:  
>Bro = Italic bold<br>Dave = bold  
>c:<br>–**

The kiss seemed to last for minutes, even though it was just a few seconds.

"Whoa."

"Was it okay?"

"Yeah.." Bro whispered, his hidden eyes a bit wide with what had just happened.

Dave was satisfied with what had happened. The kiss was delightful, and Bro even agreed, it seemed. "Mm.." He desperately wanted to do it again, it was that good.

"Are you alright, though? You look like you're thinking a bit too hard." Bro quirked a brow, waiting.

"Nah, dude..but.." He paused. "Can you teach me how to kiss? I kinda don't know hooow to..and you're great, as far as I can see..All Striders have it..But I need to learn from the best~"

Sucking up, eh? "Course.." He felt Dave slide closer, their hips touching, thighs nearly melting together in the heat of anticipation. He bent down slightly, and very gently pecked Dave's lips. "You sure you're okay with this?"

His answer was given when Dave shoved their lips together, his hand bracing against the couch cushions, just to get leverage to get even closer. His eyes closed slowly, melting more than their thighs did. _'so...'_ he thought to himself, _'what to do, what to do...'_ He thought for a quick moment before slipping his tongue out, prodding Bro's soft, gentle lips.

Bro's eyes were cracked open behind his glasses, just enough to see Dave. He looked so very adorable. With how close they were, he could see Dave's eyes, and they too were closed. _'he must enjoy this..I know I do..'_ Suddenly, he felt a familiar, wet feeling against his lips. Without thinking, his lips parted, and he knew for sure what it was, when it invaded his mouth. That liar, he knew how to kiss! And damn, for such an armature, he was pretty fucking good at this. Their tongues danced with care, making sure to dart into the others mouth to explore.

This lasted for a good several minutes, the sloppy make-outs, before Dave got a little vocal. He begun to give soft pants and grunts of pleasure through his nose, his body squirming. He didn't seem to get tired of this, and Bro was surprised, if not interested. How far would the other go? He didn't quite know, but he did dart his eyes down to his brother's hands, which had moved from their position on the couch. They were tugging at his shirt, tugging it down a bit to hide a visible bulge. Well, damn. _'good going, self. You gave the lil man a boner.'_ He mentally chuckled, before pulling back a bit from the kiss. "We do have to breathe, you know.." He said teasingly.

"I-I guess so.." He mumbled, crossing his legs a bit. He didn't know Bro had seen that.

He himself wasn't aroused in any way yet—Which he felt odd for. But, it usually took more to give him an erection. Usually grinding, teasing and things like that. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. "God damn, again?" He grumbled, and answered it. "Can't you get someone else to do it? Ugh. Yep. Fine. Best be givin' me extra, since I'm not supposed to be working right now. You ass, it's like, midnight. Double? Ugh.. So you're saying I have to work from midnight to seven, then from five to ten tomorrow? Ugh. Fine. But bump the pay up, or find another fucking late nighter other than me, when he's sick!" He sighed, hanging the phone up. "I'm sorry, dude.. They want me in, you're gonna have to sleep without me." He said that in a teasing tone. "I promise I'll be back for a while tomorrow. Before you go to sleep, you could text me, you know. Always can." He flashed a smile, before kissing his brother very deep, separating after several seconds. He saw the disappointment — and arousal – in Dave's face.

"Alright.." He pouted, after Bro stood up. He gave him a once over, and saw no signs of what he was dealing with. Was he good enough? He knew the other had more skill, so maybe that was it? Yeah. "I'll text you a bit." He gave a small smile when Bro walked out the door. This gave him a good time to hide off in his room, no disturbances, and just..Relieve the problem straining in his pants. He gave a grin, before standing up and walking to his room.

"Mnnh.." He groaned to himself, once he got there. The pants were the first off. That was the most painful thing in the world- Skinny jeans and a severely hard dick. Ouch. He felt a sense of release as his boxers shamelessly tented, his body meeting the bed to get this lengthy process going. He felt the arousal rubbing against his cleanly made bed, causing a friction that was much too light for Dave. "Mnnh!" He groaned, as his hips bucked into the firm material. God, did that feel great!

Then, and idea sprung up. Maybe he'd tease himself a while, wait until Bro wasn't busy (He always texted him when he was free, really,) and then grab one of his explicitly prized possessions. That wouldn't be for a while, though.. However, he was determined to get off more than once. That's for sure. All he had to do was imagine the kissing again, and his arousal twitched within the remaining fabric, wanting to be touched. Oh, how he needed this- No. No, he was going to call Bro, and have the best orgasm of his life. Well, text him, that is..

**Hey**

_**Hey what's up, lil dude?**_

**Not much..I'm sooo bored...**

Dave waited patiently for a reply. They were fast replies, surprisingly, but it gave him enough time to get the medium sized toy from his bedside table.

_**Well you could always just keep texting me. It's not that dead in here, but I've got the time.**_

**That's so nice of you. **

_**Of course it is.**_

**Yeah.. Things are a little hard to deal with right now.**

_**Like what?**_

On Bro's side, he knew what he meant. Of course he did, he felt it.

**Oh, nothing..**

_**That's a lie.**_

**Is not.**

_**I bet so..If you mean it in the context that I'm thinking of, it's definitely something.**_

**And what's that supposed to mean?**

_**Nothing.**_

**Ah, alright.**

All Dave could imagine was Bro hovering beside him, just watching him pour the slippery liquids onto the tip of the toy, waiting to see what he wanted to see. He arched his body just a little, and waited. No, he had to tease himself first! Of course he did! He set the toy to the side, on the table standing upright as to not lose all of the lube he put on. "Hmn.." He grumbled, using the excess to slick his fingers up more. This was his non dominant hand- Why? His other hand needed to be free to text.

_**Dude, you haven't texted back, did you crash?**_

**Nah, sorry, got distracted by the tv.**

He slipped in a finger easily, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. The second joined it quickly and just stayed in one position, so he could both tease himself, and get used to the feelings.

_**Oh. Want me to just call? I can use my headset I have, it'd be easier than texting and fiddling with drinks.**_

Fuck, what should he do? Wait, he wasn't even worrying. That only made his fingers scissor a little, and slip in and back out in a slow pace.

**Go ahead, that sounds better.**

He plugged in his headphones, and placed the earbuds into his ears with his free hand, waiting for the ring to sound. The fingers sped up, but slowed when the sound eventually came.

"There we go, much better." Bro said quietly, the noise of the bar seeming to go away with each word spoken. Damn, those headphones were good, Bro!

"Y-Yeah," He said quietly, trying not to pant into the phone when he heard that luscious voice. The fingers curved a bit, toying with the swelling spot inside

"You okay, bro? You sound a bit out of breath." And, of course, he was being a bit oblivious to what was going on. He honestly didn't expect Dave to be the type to do that on the phone, really.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He said in response, as the fingers slipped out, causing him to sigh lightly. He reached for the toy itself, the liquids on it glistening in the dim light. _'this will be awesome..' _He thought to himself. Later, he'd have to remember to tell Egbert that he's still thankful for the toy he got for his birthday the previous year. With that thought, he arched his slender legs up and against his chest, and positioned the cool, slender toy against his entrance. It was a deep red vibrator – John thought it suited Dave's color scheme. And boy, did that thing work nicely. It slid in without trouble, but it still was a bit too big for Dave, especially after not doing this for quite some time.

"What was that about?" Bro asked, after hearing another sensual sigh.

"N-nothing!" Dave said, his voice shaky. "I yawned, is all."

What a liar. "Alright, no big deal."

Dave was glad they had new phones. The ones that don't suck when calling. In other words, a very long battery life. This would be perfect for him. His hand begun to move the toy, in a rhythmic sort of way. He gave a soft sigh with each thrust, that was barely audible, even for the best phone or listener. But wait, there's more. His finger slipped, and the vibrations started almost immediately, even on the lowest setting. Dave bit his lip, holding in the sounds that he wanted to just let out.

So that's what he's doing. Bro heard the vibrator beginning, the soft hum almost as inaudible ad Dave's sigh. "Huh.. That's a silly shirt." He commented on someone else at the bar, but mostly just listened now.

"Hah.." He huffed, laughing at Bro's comment. "Bet they're thinking the same way about you."

"Right.."

Dave's hand sped up even more, the toy making soft buzzes with each unsheathing. He decided to turn the vibrations up. Bad idea. "Mmnh...Oh...God.." He let out the moan, his cheeks flushing. He didn't care anymore if Bro heard, and knew what he was doing. It was fucking worth it.

His suspicions were right. And oh, did that voice sound so great. "Heh..." He walked into the back room, where it was quiet and had nobody in it. "Could you be any louder?" He joked, walking into the private bathroom. He shut and locked the door, his hand slipping down to toy with his slowly growing erection.

"Nnh.." He grunted, the toy going rather fast now. "G-gah..I-I'm s-s-so sorry, Bro..It's...T-t-too good t-to stop.."

"I bet it is.." He said softly, sitting himself on the closed toilet lid, his member now out of his pants. He gave it a few small strokes, and just listened to the wanton noises of his needy brother.

"Mmmnh..."

"Bet that feels really nice..Go harder, Dave. And make sure to press it up against that nice, nice spot.." He whispered to the panting boy.

Dave gave a moan when he heard such things coming from Bro. He did as he was told, though, and thrust a bit faster, milking out several louder moans. Oh, but nothing was as good as when he pressed the strong, vibrating tip into the swelled spot inside. It made him clench his eyes shut, and moan loud, the toy rocking back and forth against it.

"That's it..Sounds like you got it.." He murmured, his hand slipping over his dripping erection. He wasn't very loud in bed, ever, which gave him an advantage on his end of the pleasure.

However, Dave heard the familiar sounds of flesh-on-flesh..He knew Bro was enjoying this. Sorry, Bro, but you aren't as ninja as you thought you were. "Mmmmh...Oh, Bro...~" He moaned, wishing that it was him inside instead of the vibrator.

"Mn.." He huffed out, hand speeding up. Why did Dave have to do this to him? At work, especially?

When that pleasured – he assumed – grunt wafted through the phone and to his ears, he sped up, and soon cried out in a deep amount of pleasure as he came onto his chest. "Nnnnhhhgooood!"

Bro joined him in the release, only giving a small grunt, as the stream hit the back of the door of the small bathroom. Damn... He quickly cleaned himself and the wall up, before tucking himself away, and exiting the bathroom.

"Nnnh..." Dave was in a state of pleasure, and had no more words to say.

"Heh... I wish I coulda seen that... Guess I can always beg you when I get home tomorrow huh?" Bro asked, setting up plans.

"Yeah..Of course." Dave replied, cleaning himself up. "Better be ready for it, I'm only letting you sleep a couple of hours.."

"Who needs sleep? We'll be up all night tomorrow, anyway."


	7. Bro

**I am so so so so soooo very sorry for the long wait for this update. I've had a few hard moments in my life, but those have passed and now I'm back in the game and ready to update this til the end! The story still has a few chapters to go, so don't worry, this won't end soon. I'm sorry but this will be a short, teasing chapter.**

****Dave was sitting up in his bed, just waiting patiently for Bro to come home. He'd crashed for a couple of hours, and when woken up, he was afraid he'd missed his brother's return.

"Shit, how long does it take to close the bar for the night?" He grumbled to himself quietly, idly toying with the hem of his boxers. They were his girly type, the ones that only went down to the top part of his thighs, and they were bright orange. The sexiest thing for the sexiest brother he had. Suddenly, the door was heard unlocking, and Bro walked in, closing and locking the door behind himself.

"Damn, good to be home.." He said out loud, and flopped down on the couch after taking his shoes off. He turned his head to the left, and called out to Dave. "I'm home my wif-Oh, you're already out here." He cut himself off when he saw the skimpily-dressed Striderling standing there with a blush. "Oh hello. Looks like you've been asleep this whole time."

"Because I took a nap waiting for you." He said shyly, stepping closer to the couch, before leaning over the edge. He was like a child now, as he climbed over the back to lay across Bro.

"Oof." He huffed, before wrapping his arms around Dave. "Helloooo there.."

"Bro I...About the phone..I..It was fun and..." He trailed off.

"And?"

"I want that to happen again. Only.. Not on the phone."

"Course. Didn't we already decide on doing that?"

"Yeah but I was making sure you didn't forget.." Dave said quietly, before scooching up to be face to face. He pecked Bro's lips, and got a kiss back in return.

"Wouldn't forget plans to be with such a cutie like you..Looks like you even prepared yourself." He replied, pointing to Dave's boxers. He knew this would be an interesting day, even night...And it was only just beginning.

**Like I said. Short and sweet update. The next chapter will be much longer, and I'll push myself over this one..I just had a severe case of writers block and I SEVERELY needed to update this story! **


End file.
